This instant specification relates to content presentation.
Content providers can provide content including sponsored content. For example, advertisers provide advertisements in different forms in order to attract consumers. An advertisement (“ad”) is a piece of information designed to be used in whole or part by a user, for example, a particular consumer. Ads can be provided in electronic form. For example, online ads can be provided as banner ads on a web page, as ads presented with search results, or as ads presented in a mobile application. Other forms of sponsored content can be used.